Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord
Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord (マリオネットミューサイリウム) is worn by Faruru. This coord is from the brand Marionette Mu. It was first shown in the first opening, Make it!, and is used whenever Faruru performs a Cyalume Change. This coord is similar to the Chao Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord. Uses Appearance Dress A pink princess gown that begins with a simple blouse with two, ice blue lines going up the chest, designs on each sleeve and a single white and hot pink lace cuff, and a red ON symbol at the center of the chest. Around the neck is a ruffled piece of material with a white bow at the center. The skirt is composed of three portions; the top a pink with silver design border, on top of a pale pink main layer that is split up into four or five pieces; all of which have a pink dot and lining, silver diamonds, white heart lining on the front, and teal, pink, and white heart designs. The skirt under is a white, three layer. Shoes Tall white boots with silver underneath and heel composed of gems. At the tongue of each shoe is a fuchsia and teal heart, while on the back of the heel is a pink fuchsia bow. From the ankle to the very top of the boot is silver lining and knee cap. Accessory A fancy silver tiara with two pink gems and two baby blue gems. At the center is a big pink heart-shaped gem. Game Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord is a Lovely type Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in the Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection. Trivia *This coord's information remained unknown for a while, even after it was seen in the anime. *This is the second Lovely-type cyalume coord to appear in the anime. *This coord is revealed to have a wind-up on the back, like toys, which was revealed during Episode 26. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts FaruruAvex2-Transparent.png CjNmuBSVEAAJoMG.jpg B D76shU0AA47Ir.png large.png Cbz2oPSUAAAX0oc.jpg Faruru S1.png Tumblr onnf04yiEy1vfbp11o5 1280.jpg IMG 20170917 164154~01.jpg IMG 20171024 051334~01.jpg File:IMG_20171025_163413~01~01.jpg Screenshot 20171020-222801~01~01.jpg Anime Screenshots PriPara - 26 227 67.png PriPara - 26 227 66.png PriPara - 26 227 65.png PriPara - 26 227 64.png PriPara - 26 227 63.png PriPara - 26 227 62.png PriPara - 26 227 61.png PriPara - 26 227 60.png PriPara - 26 227 59.png PriPara - 26 227 58.png PriPara - 26 227 57.png Garuru19.jpg Garuru18.jpg Garuru17.jpg Screenshot (85).png CZjnho6UUAABvrx.jpg Ep 88 16.png Ep 105 18.png Ep 105 17.png Ep 105 16.png Ep 105 14.png Ep 105 13.png Faru.png 3fd0f973.jpg 1463107267 2 19 b3ef73f5a8003fd09b16c11f6f475f90.jpg 41eb63b7.jpg B52d8891.jpg 4229d32a.jpg 3289a018.jpg Animaaan 20160713-110957.jpg Animaaan 20160713-110928.jpg Animaaan 20160713-110402.jpg Animaaan 20160713-110104.jpg 20161111230008.jpg 20161111230006.jpg Pripara105-79.jpg Pripara105-77.jpg Pripara105-72.jpg Pripara105-70.jpg Pripara105-67.jpg Pripara105-65.jpg Pripara105-64.jpg Pripara105-63.jpg Pripara105-59.jpg Pripara105-58.jpg Pripara105-57.jpg Pripara105-54.jpg Pripara105-52.jpg Pripara105-48.jpg Pripara105-43.jpg Pripara105-42.jpg Pripara105-38.jpg Pripara105-35.jpg Pripara105-01.jpg Capture47665756.PNG Capture436456.PNG Pripara104-41.jpg Pripara104-33.jpg Pripara104-32.jpg Pripara104-20.jpg Pripara104-19.jpg Pripara104-18.jpg Garumaggedon-0.jpg Garumaggedon.jpg 2aba9dba.jpg Arcade Game MM Cyalume.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.41 AM.png Others Screen Shot 2015-03-12 at 15.37.46.png Category:Coord Category:Casual Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Marionette Mu Category:Faruru Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:2015 Series Encore Live Coords Category:Gaaruru Coord Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1 Category:Coord Box